Thy Shadow of Mine
by Miss Avis
Summary: AU – It may be naïve, immature, or even gullible, but Susan Bones knows when some things are just wrong. A true Hufflepuff sees some things that others just don't want to.


AN: My files have been corrupted so I'm redoing all my chapters for my other stories. In the meanwhile, enjoy this story - one of the only files that had not been affected (while the others are my Bleach One-shots).

The timeline is from 1st year to 4th year so 1st to 4th book. This will be either a two-shot or a three-shot.

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

The first time Susan Bones sees Harry Potter is during the Sorting Ceremony.

She's already been put into Hufflepuff. A part of her can't help but be curious as to what house the boy will be put in. Almost every student can't help but talk about him and even Hannah - who is right beside her - is inclined to say something about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. She is intrigued because she will then know what trait is currently dominant in the popular boy.

Susan is not that stupid to think that just because a student is put into said house means that she or he is entirely what the house values. Every person has some cunning, bravery, intelligence, and loyalty within them. The hat just puts them in the house to which they hold the strongest relative attribute. Susan knows that she can be cunning when the situation asks for it and has the necessary courage when she's fighting for what she believes in but she is loyal amongst all else – the hat has said so and has even considered her for Gryffindor.

But she easily sees the conflict that flashes in Potter's face as he frantically observes the sneering folks of Slytherin House. Though, she knows that it isn't right to be prejudiced, but she decides that she doesn't want to be placed in that house either if the people are not even inclined to be particularly welcoming. Auntie Amelia has taught her ever since Susan knows what magic and unicorns are that it isn't right to judge people base on affiliations alone.

And she claps with the rest when Potter is sorted into Gryffindor – because really, Susan's quite happy too.

It's because that Potter looks so relieved and joyful that she can't bring herself to be disappointed that he hasn't been placed in her house for her to get to know. She may not totally understand why people think so highly of him for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' simply because he has not died when he's been a toddler.

After all, the victor writes the story just like Auntie Amelia always says. Or in Potter's case, the people who rejoices the victory for him.

* * *

During Halloween, just after class, Susan approaches Potter for the first time.

He's with his friend, Ronald Weasley, and she smiles as she sees the light-hearted glint in those emerald eyes. Just during their first week in school and in Herbology, Susan has already seen how Potter seems to be mistrustful of most people, especially adults. She suspects something since she has heard of similar cases about orphaned wizardry children from Auntie Amelia. So she's rather amazed at Weasley that Potter has befriended him. Though, she isn't sure if it's the other way around.

"–really, that girl, I can't understand how she's–" Weasley was ranting rather furiously to an exasperated dark haired boy.

"Ron, I don't think–" The other tried to interject his own opinion.

"But Harry, _really_! You've seen it–" And the redheaded boy continues to fume as he scowls at the ground.

Susan frowns at the way the other boy has cut off Potter. It isn't probably intentional but watching Potter's small smile falter speaks volumes of his real feelings on the matter. She has no idea what the other boy is seething about but she knows that what he has done is rude and inconsiderate. But she doesn't blame Ron either because he really looks too angry beyond words and Susan knows that she can be mean when livid too.

With her back straightening, she approaches the two boys as calmly as she can.

She ignores the way that Potter subtly shifts defensively in her presence or the way Weasley is eyeing her suspiciously too. Though, they relax the moment she smiles at them. Hannah is supposed to be with her but the blonde girl has been dragged away by Ernie to get ready for the feast.

"What do you want?" Weasley questions bluntly and grimaces at the elbow jab Potter gives him at the apparent rudeness.

But Susan just smiles, having dealt with that behaviour from other people who don't quite like Auntie Amelia just because she doesn't wholly support the Minister. And Weasley looks more sullen than really wanting to be outright cruel.

"Can I speak to Potter alone?" She looks imploringly at the now suspicious boy. "It won't take long," She adds with a wry expression when Weasley glares at her.

For a moment, Potter just stares at Susan with assessing green eyes before he sends a sharp look at Weasley who hesitates. But the redhead eventually nods in acquiescence and reluctantly leaves Potter with the flame-headed girl as some of her housemates has nicknamed her since her arrival due to her bright red – almost crimson – hair.

Silently, she gestures to Potter to follow her. She strides slowly away and becomes amused at the slow, reluctant steps that echo behind her.

When they reach the grassy ground just at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, Susan finally brings out the candles that she's been carrying in her school cloak. Potter's eyes widen as he watches her set it down and light it with a magical spark from her wand. She kneels in front of it and beckons for Potter to do the same. The boy does so with a fair amount of bewilderment on his part and it isn't until she claps her hands and murmurs under her breath that he understands.

Susan knows that Potter will understand her most in this part. He lost someone too. And sometimes, people forget the significance of this day and she considers that Potter may feel the same way judging from his grateful look.

After a few moments, Susan takes a deep breath and stands up. Potter follows her just a moment behind. His eyes don't leave the four candles.

"My parents were killed in the war too," She admits and smiles bitterly at the boy's surprise. "I think you can understand where I'm coming from, considering what day it is." Susan nods and feels sympathetic as she sees the way his eyes dim and a forlorn expression makes it on his face, no doubt, thinking of what-ifs just like she has countless of times before.

But then, he smiles at her in an almost rueful way and she can't really comprehend it when Potter hugs her – only briefly – as he lets go instantly with a faint pink hue on his cheeks. But she supposes that it's due to the cold outside.

"Thank you," The boy says appreciatively with a smile that is definitely more welcoming and warmer than earlier.

Susan beams at the reaction she has managed to bring out from him.

"It's my pleasure, Potter," She replies, because really, she doesn't mind at all if she can bring out a smile from the despondent boy she usually passes by the halls. She has seen the signs of a miserable boy, either due to home life or present situation, Susan doesn't know but she can remember Auntie Amelia mentioning that her mother used to say that sometimes, one smile can make all the difference.

Potter blinks at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just… Harry is fine," He allows her to call him personally and Susan just tilts her head at him.

For a minute, he looks back at her in confusion.

"Susan," She finally states in return and observes the way Pott – _Harry_ blinks again before nodding.

It isn't until later that they will hear about how Ron has unthinkingly said some things about Granger and the troll incident happens. And a new friend joins Harry as Susan watches the happy gleam of those green eyes and decides that she has done her part.

* * *

Justin has been petrified in second year.

And Susan encounters Harry again. They smile at each other whenever they pass by each other in classes or in the halls but they haven't really gotten to talk much since Halloween in their first year. Susan isn't surprised since he has his friends and she has hers. And she's glad that the downcast boy she's seen after the ceremony has evolved into a somewhat brave, compassionate boy who has great friends to watch his back.

But she can't help but frown as she listens to Ernie MacMillan and Zacharias Smith spew out nasty things about Harry ever since the revelation of him being a Parselmouth during that duelling club set up by Professor Lockhart (whom she now doubts after some scathing row with Ernie about her fascination with the Defense Professor). At first, Susan is afraid and has said so to the letter she has sent out to Auntie Amelia about the situation. But then, her Auntie reassures her that it isn't necessarily evil but just a genetic trait that has been passed down the Slytherin line.

And the Slytherin Heir business isn't just a mystery anymore when her friend – Justin Finch-Fletchley – is currently petrified in the hospital wing. But Susan thinks that she has watched Harry Potter longer than anyone else and knows that he doesn't have a hand in the matter. Though, she is ashamed at her initial reaction especially when the rest of the student body sans his friends are now shunning him.

When she decides to finally approach him, Susan sees him distressfully sitting in a secluded corner in the library as students visibly give him a wide berth. And for a moment, Susan sees that lonely boy once again and thinks that people are easily influenced. Susan sometimes is too but she has learned from her Auntie to always look at the bigger picture.

Some part of her seems to be wary but she finds that she only finds sympathy for the boy. It probably won't do any good if she avoids him like the rest of the crowd are now prone to do. She may be called gullible but Susan just knows when things are wrong. This is definitely wrong, no matter how other people say otherwise. Because she trusts her judgment that Harry isn't really the Heir and is assured that he is still that same boy when the first thing he does at the sight of her is smile.

"Hello, Susan," He states apprehensively and she can't exactly fault him when all he is given from what she can see are accusations and blames.

Then, Harry eyes her with a certain wry expectation that somehow says that he's anticipating her to accuse him too.

But she doesn't, Susan just sits across from him and smiles just like that time in the grassy grounds during Halloween and Harry looks decidedly stunned.

"Are you the Heir, Harry?" She asks frankly.

"_No_! I-I didn't –" He stutters, tries to justify himself as he visibly fumbles for words. But Susan's smile widens as she pats his shoulder comfortingly as she stood up.

Her eyes soften at the faint glint of hope in his eyes.

"Then I believe you," She says determinedly and means it as Harry returns the smile much brighter this time.

And Susan is right as she watches the anguished features of Harry with Weasley when Granger has been petrified next. The bushy haired girl is situated at the cot beside Justin's and she can't help but feel rather satisfied that she hasn't been wrong in her assumptions, giving both MacMillan and Smith pointed looks.

Sometimes, Susan wants to be the cruel one and hex those boys badly.

* * *

When the news that the case has been solved – according to Dumbledore who is now back at the school – Susan bumps into Harry on the way to the Great Hall.

This time, Hannah is with her and the blonde girl is eyeing Harry rather suspiciously for someone who is already declared innocent. But the boy has a certain resigned acceptance in his expression that tells Susan he's still expecting hostility from his fellow school mates. Susan ignores the urge to frown at this observation and instead smiles brightly at Harry. Goodness, he certainly needs a friendly face after all the antagonism towards him. It shames her that her house has been equally blind.

"Hi, Harry!" Susan greets him amiably and her smile feels more genuine as he relaxes his stiff posture at her greeting.

The boy may not be open to most people but the flame-headed girl will like to think that he wears his heart on his sleeve. And she sees the compassionate boy underneath the despondent individual that Harry still is. Susan doesn't want to point it out because Harry strikes her as the person who takes things personally when is questioned about something he is not comfortable to talk about. It may have been due to how vague he sometimes answers other people – sometimes even to her – that is so different to the way he interacts with Weasley and Granger.

But that's fine, they're his friends and that title holds some privileges. Susan knows so because even she allows her own friends to have some privilege over her due to their bonds. And she's quite glad that the lonely boy isn't as lonely anymore with the other two.

"I just wanted to say…" Harry trails off, looking rather embarrassed but as his gaze shifts toward a silent Hannah, Susan understands.

So instead of making him more uncomfortable than he already looks, she approaches him again and pats him on the shoulder. This makes her feel like an older sibling or something but there is certainly something suddenly different in the way Harry stares at her. But she just smiles and accepts his gratitude just as he silently conveys them through his eyes instead of words that are failing him at the moment. Though, she will keep it to herself that she has almost thought of Harry the exact thing that the school has accused him of and even if it makes her guilty, Susan knows how that will only unintentionally hurt the boy.

And Susan is rather the kind of person who doesn't want to cause pain to others, knowing how miserable it is when she's on the receiving end of it.

Her smile softens in understanding as Susan nods at him affably and Harry smiles then. Susan then pulls the persistently silent Hannah Abbott with her to the Great Hall, glad that the hostility in the air has died down. Auntie Amelia has taught her that it is better to make friends than enemies and she likes to think that she has taken it to heart.

"You're friends with Potter," Hannah finally observes, an uncertainty wavering her voice after how she has initially reacted to the boy.

"Maybe," Susan answers vaguely because truthfully, she doesn't know what she is to Harry and Harry is to her either. Because they treat each other rather differently to how they do to their friends and she can't really say if it counts at all.

* * *

When they pile out of the Great Hall during their third year, Susan approaches Harry once again.

This time, she wordlessly hands him a chocolate and his clammy features shifts into a smile. She has already heard of the Dementors in the school train and also heard of how Harry has been the most affected and fainted. Susan doesn't like how other people make fun of him, especially when she knows that a Dementor is only the most effective if a person has _lots_ of bad memories to accompany them.

As she walks away from the boy, she can't help but wonder about those memories.

* * *

Susan doesn't really recall hexing Malfoy. But she certainly remembers how the blonde boy has been saying particularly appalling and repulsive things about Harry and Professor Hagrid. With Harry, she thinks that she can handle listening to because she knows that Harry can do his own retaliation. But how the blonde has spoken so callously about using the influence of his father to get their new Care for Magical Creature's Professor out of the school, something in her snaps as she remembers the lessons from her Auntie about the justice that their system is currently lacking.

And it's people like Malfoy that really angers her the most. Susan thinks that she may not have reacted as badly if it isn't for the fact that she has heard from Harry how Malfoy has been a total git in their first lesson. And she's rather fond of the half-giant who always has a loud greeting and a large beaming smile for her when they see each other. Susan glares as much as she can at the blonde as Hannah and Justin pull her away. There is guilt stirring but Susan ignores it in favor of the satisfaction that she is now currently nursing.

* * *

During the Hogsmeade visit, as much as Susan is excited, she also feels guilty upon seeing the lone boy by the school courtyard.

As she walks to the carriages, she vows to herself to get Harry something nice. Because he looks really sad as he watches the students go, especially Granger and Weasley. Though, the two certainly look remorseful too as they give the boy reluctant waves.

She buys chocolates and sweets in Honeydukes and Susan swears that she feels someone is walking beside her in the shop when Hannah unexpectedly parts ways from her to go with Justin on an impromptu date. And she certainly doesn't imagine it when someone catches one of her arms when a person bumps into her harshly. She eyes the seemingly empty space beside her and a part of her feels reassured for some reason. So she pays for her purchases as if nothing happened and hums as the presence follows her out of the shop.

Susan also turns a blind eye on the crunching of snow beside her feet to indicate that someone _is_ walking beside her. It isn't until Granger and Weasley shows up that she understands the situation. The two looks at her in panic but she just smiles at them in reassurance that she will stay silent. Granger relaxes and even sends her a grateful smile while Weasley ignores her instantly in favor of talking to the invisible person that has been following Susan earlier.

Instead, she goes on her way and leaves the trio of friends to spend time together and enjoy the Hogsmeade visit. Harry certainly has his ways and a part of Susan – that is taught by Auntie Amelia – wants to scold him about breaking school regulations but a larger part is happy that he isn't by himself in that castle anymore. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose.

Susan is reminiscing her time in Hogwarts when Malfoy and his cohorts storm over to her. Malfoy sneers at her something fierce and Susan fingers her wand that is hidden in her jacket's pocket. She knows that the boy can hold grudges the size of Scotland but she has not pegged him to be the type to ambush girls on a secluded place just to get even. Then again, Malfoy also strikes her as a person who is immature enough to do so.

She vaguely hears the familiar crunching of snow behind her as Malfoy brings out his wand. She tenses as she instantly pulls her wand out but the tension quickly dies down when a snowball crashes into the blonde's face unexpectedly.

Whirling around, she finds the familiar empty space behind her but it is really empty this time as someone pulls Crabbe's and Goyle's pants down – something she certainly can do without – and drags Malfoy through the snowy ground as the blonde squawks, complains, and wails. It isn't until the blonde is far enough that someone lets go of his legs. Malfoy wails some more, threatens, before running off with his stout friends hopping after him to pull their pants up.

Despite herself, Susan giggles at the sight. And she hears chuckles just as Harry finally makes himself visible to her. She doesn't question him when she sees the silvery cloak in his hands. But instead, she chooses to share this rare moment of humor with him. She isn't surprised to see him. But she has thought that he will rather spend his first Hogsmeade visit with his friends instead of accompanying one girl such as herself.

"Thank you," She simply says just as Harry smiles at her brightly. And Susan can't help but recall that moment during the end of their second year that there is something suddenly different in the way Harry smiles at her. Maybe, just maybe, he finally considers her as a friend. Because she certainly does no matter what he thinks otherwise.

"Don't mention it," He replies as he blushes in embarrassment. "I heard what you did to Malfoy three days ago," He cracks another smile and Susan can't help but admire how those green eyes light up too, it's like Harry is smiling with his whole face and it makes him look much younger and freer and Susan thinks that he really needs to smile more often. Though, she smiles guiltily back as she is reminded of what she has done before.

"I shouldn't have done that," Susan admits with some shame because she really needs to keep a lid on her temper. "My anger just got the better of me," She responds because even though the blonde deserve it, she needs to remind Harry that it isn't right to take joy in another's pain, even if he dislikes the person.

Though, she wonders just how much of a hypocrite she sounds by even thinking like that.

But Harry just gains a serious countenance as he eyes her sincerely in the eyes. Susan eyes him curiously back and wonders what he wants to say.

"Don't let gits like Malfoy push you around," Harry says with a certain fire of conviction and an inferno of annoyance as he obviously recalls the blonde. "Sometimes, it's right to hex people like him to remind him that he always doesn't get his way." He tells her in a way as if he knows what she has been thinking all along.

Susan blinks at him in astonishment before smiling at him kindly. It really is kind of him to comfort her even at a minor thing like this. This is one of the times that she recalls why she describes Harry as a compassionate person.

And then Harry escorts her throughout Hogsmeade for a while and joins back Granger and Weasley when Hannah comes back with a beaming Justin. Susan silently thanks Harry and watches as his now non-descript footprints stray away from her. Sometimes, Harry treats her like a friend but Susan just has to question that when she remembers the way he smiles more openly at Granger and Weasley. In the end, she decides that she's still glad because she has gotten to know him.

* * *

She blinks when someone pushes her to sit down on the nearest bench. The Dark Mark is still so prominent in the darkened sky and Susan feels a sense of foreboding. Death Eaters has swarmed the World Cup and she and Hannah are caught in the chaos. During the stampede of panicking people, she has lost her friend on the way and can't help but let panic grip her. Though, it is diluted when she has been pushed to the ground accidentally by the screaming crowd and one of the beams holding a tent is blasted and has fallen towards her.

She is already lucky that she has managed to dodge, even though it clips her left arm, because that may have been her head in its place. Susan doesn't even notice that her arm is bleeding profusely as she focused on one of her Auntie Amelia's Auror helping her to her feet. She doesn't understand when that same Auror leaves her and someone guides her to the nearest bench. But as she sits, she suddenly notices how weak her legs are and how light-headed she feels.

Susan just closes her eyes as someone sits beside her right and pushes her head to lean on a warm shoulder. She hears some yelling as something is pressed on her left arm, no doubt, to stop the incessant bleeding. Her mind is sluggish but she still finds the energy to look up and see emerald green eyes boring down at her with worry. Belatedly, she will associate the shouting voices to Granger and Weasley as they call the adult's attention.

But Susan closes her eyes again and decides that she will thank Harry once she wakes up from this nap.

* * *

There is something about Professor Moody that doesn't sit right with Susan. She may have been biased because she prefers the mild-mannered Professor Lupin over the gruff and irritated ex-Auror. But then again, Susan knows how to look at the bigger picture.

It may have been the way he stares after Harry so contemplatively or how he eyes the next person with contempt. Auntie Amelia tells her in a letter that Moody is apparently that way. But Susan can't help but wonder if her Aunt really knows what she is talking about. The Professor teaches them the three Unforgivables and even uses the Imperius on the students to train them to fight it. But she doesn't miss the way Professor Moody's wand point to a student before flickering at the last second as if he suddenly remembers where he is aiming at when he demonstrates the Cruciatus on a spider. And she has been watching him too closely to see the malicious glint in his eye as he performs the Unforgivable spell.

This is the first time that Susan honestly feels so afraid that she can't even look the new Professor in the eye.

She tries to tell her Auntie but she is currently busy with the influx of foreign people now in Great Britain to witness the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. And Susan doesn't want to impose on her Auntie too much because she knows that she has relied on the woman one too many times already.

Instead, she shuffles hurriedly out as the Professor dismisses them and gives Hannah an awkward goodbye as Susan makes her quick way to the library.

She doesn't count on bumping into Harry and his two friends on her way there. Susan smiles uncertainly at them before walking around them in a rush, feeling like a baby for something as insignificant as this. For all she knows, Professor Moody isn't as what Susan portrays him out to be. But she's a good judge of character, Auntie has said so but Susan is entitled to faults just like everybody else. So maybe, she may have been as well wrong.

But she only feels better when Harry comes back in the library and accompanies her in a comforting silence. He doesn't ask just as she doesn't need to answer.

* * *

Susan tries to ignore the hurt as Hannah storms away from her angrily. But it isn't right to mock their schoolmate no matter the circumstances. Susan has been raised to be a fair and just girl and she is mostly sheltered from the world by her Auntie. So she doesn't instantly understand the righteous fury that her house is currently going through when it has been announced that Harry Potter is also participating in the Triwizard Tournament.

She has refused to wear the 'Potter-stinks' badge because Susan remembers Harry being genuinely happy to see Cedric as a champion and how he is so mortified and shocked to hear his name be called next. Harry wears his emotions on his sleeve and Susan knows that sincere happiness is rather hard to fake when it comes to Harry because his whole face lights up when he's happy, not just a simple tilt of his lips. And now, everyone is calling him a liar or an attention-seeking prat. She has even seen Weasley avoid him and how even Granger seems uncertain despite not leaving Harry's side.

People may call her naïve for mostly blindly believing but Susan likes to think that it is her faith in her friend that keeps her from faltering like everybody else. She is a true Hufflepuff – loyal and fair, especially to a friend and it's no different with Harry. She is just saddened that Hannah and the rest of her house don't feel the same way. Cedric thanks her though and Susan is more assured as she smiles at Harry when they pass each other in the halls, as if the rumors and antagonism don't exist. And she's happy to receive an unfaltering smile back.

Sometimes, it is worth it to just simply believe.

* * *

She can say that she is definitely shocked when Harry approaches her in the middle of the Great Hall and asks her to be his date for the Yule Ball.

Though, it took longer since it's been done with much stuttering and blushing on his part. Susan can't help but find it cute and smiles at him gently as she gives him a brief hug before saying yes. Harry is her friend and she's even excited to go to a ball with him. At this age, Susan is a very simplistic person and so isn't that much interested in romance or relationships of that accord because she's more inclined in maintaining her friendships stronger than she can. And so, she doesn't see it as anything different when Harry looks into her eyes tenderly that night of the ball.

"You're a very great friend, Harry," She says as she leans on his shoulder during the dance and doesn't notice the dimming of his eyes at her words. "But… you're very special, I'm very glad that I've met you." She continues determinedly as her ash-grey eyes stares up at his stunned green ones sincerely.

Susan just smiles as Harry kisses her forehead that night after the ball because as oblivious as she may be, Harry really does wear his heart on his sleeve.

* * *

The last thing Susan remembers is going to Professor McGonagall's office just after their latest visit to Hogsmeade. The woman has looked at her intensely and stated that Professor Dumbledore has been the one to recommend her for a certain task. Of course, Susan recalls agreeing kindly to the woman and how she has been instructed to sleep.

And she certainly doesn't expect to wake up in the middle of the Black Lake gasping for breath with an equally gasping blonde girl beside her. But she stares uncertainly as several people pulls them to the platform with the crowd and sees the judges seated behind a long table with varying scoreboards raise in the air. Professor Dumbledore in particular inclines his head at her with a jovial smile.

Susan suddenly realizes that she is in the middle of the second task as one of the champions – Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton – rushes forward to hug the blonde girl beside her. Though, she wonders just how different this is from fighting dragons, recalling how she has been so worried for Harry and Cedric as they go around a being a hundred times their size. But she whirls back just to see Harry spring out of the lake and lands on the platform in a wet awkward heap, coughing out water as he does so.

Hannah is there to hand her a towel, an uncertain expression on her face since this is the first time they have interacted with each other again. Her blonde friend has ignored her for the better part of a month with Ernie and Justin after Susan has supported Harry with Cedric. But Susan isn't one to hold grudges as she accepts the towel with a smile, even though her heart still aches from the pain that their stumbling friendship has gone through that time. She turns back to Harry and offers him a smile as Hermione and Ron help him to his feet and he returns it with a much lighter tone as he sees Hannah beside her.

She is just relieved and happy that things are back to the way they are.

* * *

But tragedy happens at the most inopportune moment.

* * *

The Memorial Feast for Cedric is one of the moments that remind Susan that life is fragile.

She still remembers promising herself to live her life at its fullest in honor to her dead family members, especially her parents. She doesn't recall when she starts crying with the rest of her house or when she approaches Harry to offer some comfort too. He doesn't respond to the hug this time and his arms stay immobile and limp by his sides. His green eyes are unseeing as they stare at Cedric's weeping father.

But she certainly remembers when Harry shoves her away gently with a pained look and telling her that it's not good to associate herself with him. Something in his eyes flashes and Susan has seen the despair and fear. She can understand the fear – Lord Voldemort is alive and she believes him because she can sense his fear. But Susan tries to understand through the pain as the boy pushes her away with finality. It definitely hurts but she tries to be strong for her friends, for him, and for herself. Because if she just crumbles under the stress, then she will only let the others down.

So Susan just smiles at him through her tears and tells him that she's always there.

Sometimes, she hates being weak.

* * *

And the war begins.

* * *

_Please leave a review before you go out._


End file.
